Let's Rendezvous
by jeminas
Summary: Aching desire meets forbidden lust. Reading this will cause loss of brain cells. :D


**A/N: This is corn porn. Beware. :3 **

It was midnight. Edward, the dashing, attractive, and sexy vampire with a pale, strong, and muscular physique and smoldering golden eyes raced past the woods, past Bella's house, and to La Push, where Jacob Black resided.

Edward crept to the back of Jacob's house and arced his graceful head, searching. Jacob's window was two stories up, slightly cracked, like spiderwebs. The light was on, and the pacing silhouette of Jacob's buff and tan shoulders sent shivers up Edward's spine. _Was he waiting for me?_ thought Edward. _No matter now, we'll see each other soon._

Edward picked up a couple of pebbles from the floor and tossed them. He aimed with perfect accuracy at Jacob's window; the window tinkled and cracked, and the silhouette stopped abruptly by the nightstand. Then it disappeared. Edward heard loud thuds booming down the stairs, and his heart beat faster, his golden, molten eyes dilating into small, little dots. He was excited. He was exhilirated. He had waited weeks for this moment. Even if the moment was going to be so, so wrong.

Suddenly, there was a flying, brown object.

"EDWARD," said Jacob, his voice barely a whisper. Edward's face brightened as Jacob leaped into a running tackle, pouncing on the vampire's torso. Jacob's palms firmly pressed against Edward's cheeks, leaning his face excrutiatingly close to his lips.

"You're back," whispered Jacob. Edward could feel the pounding of the werwolf's heart, and he said, "I'm back, Jacob. I'm back."

Jacob pressed his lips gently on Edward's, softly and agonizingly sweet. Jacob's tongue searched for Edward's. Jacob's soul searched for Edward's. Jacob's heart searched for Edward's. They were together, finally.

"I missed you," Jacob breathed, when they finally came up for air. His hands felt around Edward's hard nipples, teasing them with his fingers, pinching them. His fingers moved down, exploring. Edward stopped him with a free hand.

"No, what if...what if someone finds us?" whispered Edward. "I--Oh, Jacob, no, oh..."

Jacob had squeezed Edward's quivering member gently, which hardened under his manipulative touch. "They won't."

"Stop that," giggled Edward girlishly, batting Jacob away. "It feels so sinful."

"Stop what, hmm?" Jacob lifted up Edward's tight brown shirt that framed his broad shoulders. Jacob left a soft trail of saliva on Edward's abs, writing naughty words in loving detail. Edward moaned. Jacob kissed Edward's neck, biting down gently.

"How do you like that, you hot bloodsucker?"

"Mmm...I like that, my sexy mongrel..."

Edward fiddled with Jacob's hair, closing his eyes as Jacob carressed his buttocks. His hands moved in rhythmic waves as Jacob pressed his open thighs against Edward.

"Oh, Jacob, oh..."

"Say my name, say my name. More, more," pleaded Jacob as he slipped off Edward's belt.

"You're so..." Jacob slipped off Edward's sparkly jeans.

"So what?" Jacob was taking off Edward's tighty whities slowly.

"So amazing..." Edward sighed. Jacob's teeth scraped Edward's skin as Edward groaned. Jacob muffled it with a kiss, and their tongues entwined like serpentine snakes. They were both on fire. Jacob sucked on Edward's sweet nipples as Edward groaned again, his eyes squeezed tightly. "Jacob, oh...it hurts..It...oh my God..." Edward's desire burned passions inside of him that he had never felt before as he yanked off Jacob's jeans, moaning, "Give it to me, give it to me," over and over again. "I want it now."

Jacob opened up Edward's shivering legs on the grass, separating them as he entere-

"JACOOOOOB," screamed Billy Black, sliding open the window. "Stop doing field wars with girls in our backyard and get back to sleep, unless you plan to have me join in on the orgy. And goddammit, use protection!"

Billy slammed the window shut. Jacob looked at Edward. Edward pushed him off. He fell like a snapped marionette.

"What if your father had discovered me, Jacob? If you weren't covering my face and legs with your body..." Edward jumped up and pulled on his sparkly pants. "My family would disown me. And Bella..."

"Bella and your family must not mean much to you if you keep coming back," said Jacob, smiling lazily, confidently. He was still on the grass, supporting his weight with his elbows. _His tousled hair looks so delicious,_ thought Edward. _I want to fuck him, I want to eat him, I want him to be naked, smothered with whipped cream on the bed as I lick him clean. I want to eat him out._

"Fuck you, Jacob." Edward turned on his heel, striding out the back door.

"You forgot your shoe, Cinderella." Jacob tossed one of Edward's Oxford's at the back of the vampire's head. Edward whipped his head around, and Jacob rushed to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jacob bit Edward's earlobe as Edward fought back the urge to moan.

"Come on," whispered Jacob, sliding his hands down Edward's pants and pressing his fingers up Edward's hole. "You know you like me. We'll go somewhere where we won't be interrupted. By the sand dunes, in five minutes."

He swiveled Edward around and kissed him, pressing his lips hard against his.

"No," Edward groaned into Jacob's mouth, even as he dissolved into putty in Jacob's arms, even as he slid Jacob's shirt off his head. "No, Jacob, this is wrong..." He pressed his arms on the small of Jacob's back, pressing him close to his hardness. Jacob bit Edward's lip gently, and moved his hands underneath Edward's shirt, feeling his soft, milky skin tingle with goosebumps. He traced circles with his fingers.

"You feel so good," Jacob sighed.

"And you're so hot." Jacob slipped off Edward's shirt, and the two men groped and groped and groped.

"I...I can't take it anymore," said Edward. "I need you to be inside me. Now."

"In five minutes," said Jacob huskily. "We'll be by the sand dunes in five minutes..." He knelt. He was just unsnapping Edward's belt when,

"JACCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOB," rang through the air.

"Fuck," muttered Jacob. He snapped back Edward's belt and stood up. Edward shivered. "Bring some whipped cream and rope, okay?" Jacob smiled, and then scurried back into the house.

Edward stood there, stupefied. _This is wrong,_ he thought._ I have Bella. I have Bella. I have Bella._ He bit his lips. _This will be the last time,_ he thought. _I promise._ And he sprinted back to get Jacob's items.


End file.
